


Cuddle Time

by JShof_Fanfics



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Dom Is Sweet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mental Breakdown, Other, cuddle therapy, cuddle time, depressed reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JShof_Fanfics/pseuds/JShof_Fanfics
Summary: Its an overwhelming night so Dom decides to help you feel better with some Cuddles.
Relationships: Yungblud/reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Swearing  
> Depression  
> Mental breakdown  
> Slight self-harm
> 
> So, this is what often happens to me when I do any math in school. I do actually hit myself hard, and i consider that self-harm so im putting a trigger warning for it.

It was a bad day. Shit, it was just a bad few weeks. With work and school piling up, the stress was getting more to me than it usually does. I sit on the couch in the living room, working on some math equations. Math had never really been my forte, so I was getting pretty frustrated. I was already tired from the multiple ten-hour shifts my job had so graciously given me, and all of these problems aren't helping.  
Slowly, the demons start-up in the back of my mind. If I can't do a math problem, how am I at all useful? I'm just stupid and worthless and I don't matter. I watch the math tutorial I found off YouTube over again, still outrageously confused. I get more frustrated and throw my notebook as hard as I can across the room. Tears start to fall freely and I curl up in a ball.  
"Stupid. So fucking stupid. Can't do anything right." I mumble to myself and pound my fist against my skull, the pain being my punishment for being so worthless. I'm so wrapped up in my mental turmoil that I don't hear the front door open.  
"(Y/N)! I'm home!" I hear Dom call out and closes the door behind him. I curl up into myself more, feeling worse that I know my boyfriend is going to see me this way. I hear footsteps approach the living room, and then they stop as he sees me in the fetal position sobbing. The footsteps approach once more and there's a dip in the couch when he sits down. I jump when I feel a hand on my leg and I curl up more into myself. "Love, what's the matter?" He asks softly.  
"I'm stupid and worthless. I can't even do math problems right." I mumble and cry harder. His hand rubs up and down my leg.  
"You know none of that is true, right? I don't think you're worthless. I don't think you're dumb. Fuck, maths is difficult for so many people. You're not dumb for not being able to do it. You're worth isn't measured compared to others. C'mere." He volleys me in his arms and holds me close to his body. I bury my face into his chest and breathe in his scent. He rubs my back soothingly and I slowly start to calm down.  
"I'm sorry. I'm just getting so overwhelmed with everything." I mumble into him and he kisses my head.  
"There's no need to be sorry. We all get overwhelmed, it's not you're fault." He says into my hair before he begins to hum softly. Next, he begins to rock us back and forth gently. Neither of us speaks again, and I let my eyes close and relax. I begin to nod off, feeling safe in his arms. He always knows how to make me feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been feeling pretty down lately and i figured writing might help. Tried to keep it gender neutral so yeah. Thanks for reading!


End file.
